Pacifiers for infants and toddlers, as well as the devices that retain the pacifiers within proximity of the child, have been around for ages. A pacifier is a usually nipple-shaped device for babies to suck or bite on. A pacifier retaining devices is typically a cord, strap or string-like device that provides a means for securing a pacifier within an infant's reach. Pacifier retaining devices are often attached to the child's clothing. Because pacifier retaining devices usually attach a pacifier to the child's clothing, the child is provided easy access to the pacifier and can choose to use it whenever he pleases. Also, pacifier retaining devices prevent a pacifier from dropping to the floor less often, keeping the pacifier more sanitary. Further, the pacifier is lost less often, reducing irritation by the child or the guardian.
A conventional pacifier retaining device includes a pacifier attached to a strap, or a cord, which is further fastened to a child's clothing via a clamp, clip or snap lock for detachable attachment to the clothing of an infant. FIG. 1 is an illustration of a conventional pacifier retaining device 100 comprising a pacifier 102 attached to a cord 104 for fastening to a child's garment 108 via a removable clip 106.
One problem with conventional pacifier retaining devices is the length of the cord 104. FIG. 1 shows the pacifier 102 hanging downwards the entire length of the cord 104. The length of the cord 104 may be too long, not allowing the pacifier to be within reach of the infant's mouth or hands. Additionally, the cord 104 is usually static or inelastic, which limits the versatility of the device. Further, element 110 shows that the length of the cord 104 allows the pacifier 102 to be pulled upwards the same length, which can be a strangulation hazard to the child. Thus, the cord 104 can be shortened to reduce the strangulation hazard and the clip 106 must be secured to the upper front portion of the baby's garment 108. As the baby rolls over during the night, however, the clip 106 can press into the baby's soft skin. To prevent this, most pacifier retaining devices must be removed during the night. If a child removes or loses his pacifier during the night, however, the child can become aggravated, thereby requiring the guardian to attend to the child. Thus, this type of pacifier retaining device 100 has its drawbacks.
Another problem with pacifier retaining devices is attachment to a child's garment. Typically, the pacifier retaining device cannot be attached to the child's garment at the optimal location—the midpoint of the child's chest—because of the existence of a zipper or a set of buttons at the midpoint of the garment worn by the child. FIG. 1 shows that the garment 108 includes a zipper 112 located at the midpoint of the child's chest, thereby preventing the pacifier retaining device 100 from being attached at this location. Yet another problem with pacifier retaining devices is interference with other child accessories. As the number of accessories available to infants and toddlers increase, parents are using more accessories on their children, thereby increasing the chance of interference between accessories or cluttering the child with items.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a more efficient way to maintain a pacifier within reach of a baby's mouth while not interfering with the child's sleep or other child accessories.